TWD: No Life Is Perfect
by Falling For Se7en
Summary: TWD Fanfic, Rick x Andrea and a little Daryl x Carol. -Andrea has been found after being lost due to the walker invasion on the farm, and just moments after her arrival, the problems between Lori and Rick gets worse. Will they survive together, or not?
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic, Multi-chapters. Chapter one._

_My first TWD Fanfic - mistakes will be made but feel free to notify me on these, so I can correct them in future chapters. :)  
_

* * *

Daryl was out in the woods, hunting. He was following the tracks of a young deer he had recently came across. But after a few minutes as the tracks started to disappear due to the newly forming snow, he sighed in defeat. He glanced over his shoulder where hanging was a string of squirrels. Well, the group were going to have to put up with more squirrels for now. They couldn't have much else, their food supply was limited to whatever they could get their hands on after the loss of the farm, so if anyone had complaints about squirrels, he would happily tell them to shove the food up their asses and go and find something themselves.

He ventured his way back to the camp, where sitting there surrounded by tents where a fire sat in the middle, there was accompanying it the same old, torn group he had left behind for his hunting trip. Maybe he should have stayed out where he was, it would have been a much more nicer surrounding than this, and the walkers would have been better company, that was for sure.

He looked around and spot sight of Carol, so he started walking over to her. He handed her the rope of dead squirrels, and unsurprisingly, she took them without saying a word. She hadn't said a lot in a while, but who could blame her? So much had been happening recently, the two that must have affected Carol were the recent losses.

Dale. The old man of the group. He was a little.. kind of annoying at times, that could be said. But everything he did say, had great intentions behind it. The guy gave inspiration to the group, whether they recognized that or not – everything he said motivated them. Whether it be his little old rambling arguments with Andrea, the girl who was closest to being his daughter, or whether it was just a little questioning with Rick. Everything he did had a point. But his death, oh, that was certainly the biggest impact on the group. Of all people that could have died, it was the poor old man. Hit the group hard – all of them, and although he didn't like admitting it – Daryl, he could shed a small tear at the thought of that loss. It was just terrible, that was one thing to admit.

Then, you have Sophia. The young girl, Carl's friend. Well, she was the only one here anywhere near his age, so that wasn't a surprise. But if that stupid girl had though and actually done as Rick said, and not even ran off in the first place – Heck, that girl would probably still be with them. But he couldn't think bad of her all the time. It was a tragic moment when they saw the eyes of Sophia. Her need for flesh, just like the others. Those days of searching for her were over.. they were a waste. But the thought of the look of death on Sophia just gave him a little shudder down the spine, the poor girl. She was too young to be one of them.

Daryl sighed a little, as he followed after Carol. Rick had set straight the rule that, any unarmed member, or how Daryl would have said, any 'stupid idiot who isn't trusted with a gun', which he personally thought should have counted as Andrea, and just her. That dumb bitch shot him!

As Daryl stood there, he couldn't help but feel the need to help. He was just stood there watching her, which if he was in her position, he would find quite rude and annoying, and he would happily demand they did something. He cleared his throat a little before he spoke,

"Do ya want me to.. help?" questioned Daryl as he looked at her. Carol looked up at him with a small smile, but she had to think of that for a moment. He had done his job in the hunting, but if he offered, then that would make her job a lot quicker.

Carol nodded after that moment of thought, "Sure." she replied, her voice soft. Well, that had been the very first thing she had said in a very long time. It made a slight smile play on the end of his lips. However, the only thing that prevented him from actually smiling was his little objection to emotions. He didn't want to be a huge drama queen like Lori, oh no. That would certainly be his worst nightmare. Him and Carol both got started on skinning the squirrels.

It didn't take long because there was the two of them, but the silence did sort of get to Daryl, it was just odd. But at least it was better than the atmosphere of that camp. Once done, they walked back to the camp. The dull atmosphere just hit them both immediately, but they ignored it. Carol walked over to the fire and set the squirrels up to be cooked.

Daryl turned his head to look around, in the time he had been out, still no Andrea. Lori had claimed to see her fall, but he didn't really believe her. Well, she was insane, or something. Before Shane died, she wanted him to be killed. But as soon as his death did come around, she gets all cocky to Rick about it. What was her deal? She needed a reality check, this kind of world wasn't the place to get all fussy after something goes your way but you didn't like it.

Everyone knew she had it for Shane. Their one-time fling was far from one-time, it was obvious. Now that idiot was dead finally, and that bullshit was out of the window – well, kind of.

Daryl strolled over to the frustrated Rick, and opened his mouth to speak. "Rick. You heard anything about Andrea, you think she's coming back?" he asked, but for sure he missed out one thing – if he thought Andrea was still alive. Oh well.

Rick sighed as he lifted his head to look at Daryl. His head slowly shook as he held his hand to his chin, the usual stressed out Rick look. Leaving Daryl with a slight eyebrow. "I don't know.. Lori and the others said they saw her fall, how do we know if she's alive? Andrea may be a strong girl, but no one person could handle a huge walker attack like that alone.." he stated as his explanation to Daryl.

Daryl rolled his eyes at the response Rick gave, and just turned to walk off back to Carol. Then, T-Dog stepped up after overhearing the mini-conversation between the two, "Hey Rick, want us to go search for Andrea?" he asked, with Glenn at his side. They didn't have to go far, if there was any danger it wouldn't take long for them to escape back to the camp.

Rick took in what T-Dog said with thought. But he just nodded, "I guess. Just make sure you don't stray far, keep in hearing distance of us all. Then if you got problems just yell and we'll come runnin'."

The response got a nod from Glenn and T-Dog, then the two started walking, but Glenn had to wave a small goodbye to Maggie first.

Him and Maggie were just, well, perfect. Although the two had been through a few arguments and fall-outs, they had a great relationship. Their care for each other was a real relationship, while comparing it to Lori and Rick you could say what Maggie and Glenn had was possibly the best relationship in this kind of world, it was quite.. sweet. They never really went anywhere without letting the other knowing, either. That was their care for each other, their trust for each other.

Their feet lightly crunched against the mix of crunchy leaves and patches of icy snow. The thing you had to concentrate on most here, was the snow and how slippery it was. Some patches were fine, yet some were incredibly slippery – and it was easy to forget that, especially when you were use to being in a safe farm where problems were rare to come across.

As the thoughts of that rushed through T-Dog's head, suddenly he saw Glenn disappear from sight. He looked to the ground, where the poor Korean had slipped, and landed with a thud on his backside. A laugh came from both of them, and Glenn was helped up to his feet. Glenn was the one who had always complained everyone needed to be careful in this kind of terrain, yet he was the one who always was slipping. What an idiot.

"Shhh.." suddenly came from T-Dog, as another pair of feet could be heard close by. It was a little unclear, but it was sounding like someone dragging their feet along with them. Walker. The two of them looked around for sight of whatever it was, when Glenn froze. Andrea. He nudged T-Dog and pointed towards a fairly tattered figure, that was clearly their old group member Andrea. But they had a huge fear – she could be a walker. From the distance she clearly looked like one, and was carrying herself about like one. But, it could be like Daryl – just a walker look-alike. Maybe if they were lucky.

"Glenn!" Andrea called out, a weak voice however, came from her. Glenn was shocked. She was alive. She was safe! The same bright smile that was on Glenn's face also appeared on T-Dogs *Shit, she's still alive!" T-Dog said in shock. They ran to her and supported her, one on each side of her, and they lead her back to camp.

Once they arrived, the first face to look towards the three was Daryl. A small smile appeared on his face, but nothing more than the edge of his lips tweaking a little. He was glad to see blondie was at least still alive. Then, Lori and Rick's heads were raised to the crunching of the leaves. Appearing on Rick's face was a little smile, and it was one which had much meaning. Happiness, relief, and so much more. Lori saw the smile from the corner of her eye, which lead a frown to come across her face. Although her and Andrea really had never seen eye to eye, they had their moments of getting along. But for some reason, Lori didn't feel happy about the return. It was the look on Rick's face. It lead her to be worried. Very worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap twooo:) Sorry for delay! I had no time, muse, or anything to get a second chap started at all. I promise updates will come sooner for all my lovely readers!(:

* * *

Screaming. The sound echoed to the small group who were about to greet Andrea. The smiles fell to the ground, and replacing them were odd frowns – joined by the faces of terror and shock. That scream. It was Carol! Daryl was off within seconds following the scream. His relationship with everyone in the camp was empty, but that wasn't the case with Carol. Yeah.. They had their arguments, their sides of not really getting along, but if he ever needed anything, or just to calm down, Carol was the one to talk to, the one to be around. If she died, he knew that was it, because he really didn't have that great relationships with anyone else. Well, maybe Glenn. It was fun when they joked around, but that was a different relationship.

Calling from behind him was the 'trying to stay calm' voice of Rick. He was what he considered, a leader. Although not all of them seen what was to him, he wasn't the greatest leader if anything. But he was something. "Carol!" he yelled out, as Daryl didn't speak anything as he rushed after Carol, all he wanted to do was find her. But Rick knew best to let her knew they were coming. If she was still alive. No, they couldn't even start to think of an if being in the situation.

Andrea's weak body tried to pull from T-Dog and Glenn, to try and follow them. She found herself the queen of the pack. She wasn't a fake one like Lori, she was the real deal. Easy to defend herself. But there was a small problem right there, she was too weak to even walk, forget defend anyone! As soon as the two let go of her, she fell to the ground with sudden impact, and groaned in pain. She hated herself at that moment right then, she couldn't stand to even look weak, forget actually feel it. T-Dog and Glenn immediately helped pull her over to a tree to lean against, then got Hershel to quickly get a little food for her, and Glenn got some water. If she was to even get the slightest strength back, she would need the aids of some resources no person could live without.

Hershel stood watching her, a little concern through him. Her clothes were simply torn terribly, her skin was marked with dirty mid and red blood marks. None of it shown her actual skin, and her body alone looked dead. Like she wasn't meant to be alive, like she had been bitten – on her way to one place they never wanted to go. To the life of the infected. Well, they all were.. But, none yet craving for flesh.

"Mi.. Mich..." Andrea started mumbling, trying to speak the name of who had saved her. A dark, mysterious hooded woman who easily would frighten both a walker and survivor. She stood in front of Andrea after slaughtering a walker who was about to kill – about to have it's lunch, and as Andrea remembered looking up to the figure, to the left and right were two walkers. But they weren't the deadly type. It was like they were trained like dogs, the way they just followed around, being attached to the chains that kept them together with the woman. Michonne was her name. Andrea's hero. She remembered that they spent a day trying to find Andrea's group, but had no luck. Then, the next day, Andrea found herself lost in the woods – again. No sign of Michonne, or her walkers. Not even a little hint. But she had to certainly admit that was a good thing she got lost. Because now she was back safe, with the group.

Andrea's eyes suddenly blinked, as she registered the concerned voice which must have called her name at least several times. Rick was kneeled down in front of her, waiting for a response. It was like she had suddenly blacked out to them, must have been a few minutes.. Andrea yawned a little, and turned her head with effort, to see if the scream was sorted. And it was, sat next to Daryl was Carol. A smile tried to push it's way out, but refused. The food and drink she had been given hadn't yet made her effect.. She was just too tired.

"Hey, Glenn, she needs sleep. Help me take her into there." Rick pointed to a tent, which Andrea looked at. Then, the two figures who started to appear blurry picked her slowly dying figure up, and took it along, placing her carefully inside the tent. One thing Andrea felt the whole way was a cold glare that was sent her way, and it still settled on the tent as Rick and Glenn left her there.

Outside was a different setting. The silence was all that was in the tent, while Glenn and Maggie walked over to each other, just hugging, with smiles. Like usual. While Rick was given a glare from Lori. Why? He had killed his best friend for that woman, done everything he could – for her. And none of it helped. One thing he hated. After all this time, she still hated just to look at him. But one thing she couldn't imagine was what Rick could have thought of her, and her little affair with Shane. But he didn't think anything – he wasn't the type to ever judge. It was just him.

Several hours passed, and Andrea woke up from a deep, and relaxing sleep. A smile finally formed on her lips, as she seemed to be happy and about again. She leaned up and stretched, and as she did, the eyes of Rick were caught by the sudden movement coming from her tent. He decided to check on her. He just casually popped his head in, seeing the smile on Andrea's face.

"Hey, sleepy. Feeling any better?" he asked, a small smile making her feel that bit happier. Another yawn came from her, the first from waking up, but the second of the day.

"Yeah.. Much better, thanks." Andrea replied, then Rick sat next to her. "Y'know.. I'm really sorry Andrea. I thought you were dead.. We all did. I mean, she said she saw you fall. Lori said you saved Carol, then you fell.. She said walkers got you. I'm sorry. If I was there and I knew you were in danger, I would have helped. Really. I can't stand that I just left without knowing everyone was safe."

Andrea nodded, having to this time force the smile. Lori. What a bitch! She knew there was something up with that woman, the way that she gave looks when Andrea returned. Cold ones. Evil ones. Stupid ones. Was this some kind of act of jealousy, or hate? Yeah, just like her, Andrea had her time with Shane. But it was nothing more than a moment, they both needed. Lori was married. With a child. And even after all that, she still wanted him! And lied to Rick, who deserved better. If only her and Lori had switched places. That stupid woman would be the one lost, in a forest, The great thing would be because she is so.. Dependent on everyone else, she wouldn't have a moment of survival.

Andrea took a deep breath. If Rick sensed her sudden load of anger, he would know something was up. And her brain wasn't up for making an excuse. "Rick. It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I have to admit.. I thought that was it, too. As they came towards me, their dead expressions frightened me.. I.." she suddenly started to let fall a few tears. Stupid. Stupid Andrea! She thought to herself, why cry in front of anyone, especially him? She hid her face as she tried to wipe away the continuously falling tears. "S.. Sorry." she muttered with almost embarrassment.

But a smile appeared over Rick's face. He loved to see that these people still had emotions in them, that they weren't becoming insane. He pulled her into a soft hug, "Hey.. It's okay, you're safe now. We won't let that happen again.. I promise."

The last word. Promise. It gave the tears a reason to stop, and slowly they started to. But a little shudder rushed down her spine. Something she hadn't really noticed before. An odd feeling about Rick, just.. Blew her mind. Almost like some kind of connection. She felt like hitting herself right then, as thoughts hit her through the head. What the hell, Andrea? This isn't a love story! It's a zombie apocalypse! She was just hoping it was a moment of weakness.

He stood up with a smile as he saw a loss of tears, finally, "That's better. When you're ready, come out. Daryl has gone out and got something especially for you, so you should get it before someone else does." he said softly before leaving, with a small chuckle. It felt good to have Andrea back. The girl of the group who could defend herself. Losing Shane - something that yeah, okay, was an option - effected their whole group with power. Didn't help with the loss of Dale. But they were getting that power back.. Andrea. She was back, and it was starting to get better for the group.

He remembered hearing her muttering during her sleep, and a name stood out clearly through whatever she was saying. Michonne. Not a greatly common name, no. But a certainly interesting one, and maybe, when Andrea was back to her full self, she would speak more about whoever that is. Maybe even show them. If the person is still alive. Because, that would explain why she was now alone..

* * *

You guys... I have a surprise (Yet awesome) death in the next Chap.. So keep an eye out for the next update!:)


	3. Chapter 3

TWD: No Life Is Perfect. Chap 3

Sorry for lateness!

* * *

Andrea sat where she was in the tent, just watching the faint shadows that commonly passed by, often mumbling their conversations off with them. She had slept a few hours of sleep, but was already feeling much better. Her head was rushing through all her recent memories, and the one that stood out clear was the image of three. To be exact, only one of those was human. Her tall Katana-wielding figure was greatly remembered by Andrea, as one of the most powerful she had ever met. The moment that they had first met was slightly blurry, because of how much of a rush it had become. But she could remember the moment the walker was turned fully lifeless, as Michonne striked.

It took Andrea a few moments of thought before deciding what she was next to do. She grabbed her gun that was sitting beside her and loaded it with ammo, as well as picking up her knife which both had seen her through many deaths of walkers. After taking a small drink to soften her throat, she made her way out of the tent and then gradually got to her feet, and looked around at the camp. Everyone was there - unless they had died at the farm, of course.

When she looked around, she luckily didn't draw too much attention to herself. She got a small wave from Herschel and Glenn, which wasn't anything too serious – the two weren't good enough at seeking out a plan whether it was Andrea or not. Slowly, she made her way to the back of the camp, where sat just Carol – Daryl had left her just moments ago, but the reason was unclear. She watched Carol to make sure she wasn't noticed, as she walked as silently as she possibly could. Once she got a few meters away, the first thing she did was make her way behind a tree. Hiding was the first part to get her plan into action. Little did she know, a curious Lori who was still set on revenge had noticed the oddness of Andrea's disappearing act, and she was certainly on Andrea's case.

The blonde sighed a little, as her light footsteps crunched lightly against the fallen leaves that mixed in with the new snow, which crunched under anyone's feet. Distantly, she heard that sound – as if it was following her. But it was coming from where she had left – the camp. It was likely where Daryl was hunting; he was the one who usually left for that, so soon enough, her head started to forget about that. Instead, the cold was brought to her mind. There she walked; wearing the kind of thing she wore at the farm – in the sun. But that wasn't right for this kind of weather. She was freezing to death, but she was pretty sure that if she found Michonne – there would be great hope.

Andrea immediately stopped in her tracks, as she heard something that hinted sudden movement to her right. The noise she would make would be too loud if she moved, so she stayed stood in her place – to see if who – or whatever it was, was aware of her presence.

A few minutes passed, and she was left un-noticed. She turned around momentarily, and just a few meters away stood Lori – looking just as furious as ever. A glare was sent towards Andrea, as Lori took a few more steps closer to the blonde whose expression was nothing but complete confusion. "What is your problem?" Lori spat out angrily at Andrea. She opened her mouth to declare she had no idea what Lori was talking about; but before she had a chance to, she was met by Lori's voice. "Don't even try denying it, Andrea!" she growled, waiting for her to plead to not know what this was about, like the typical Andrea would.

Andrea just decided to cross her arms, and wait to hear what she was being accused of next. Lori's face looked pretty disgusted with the way she was being treated. She felt like dirt, from the way Andrea was 'ignoring' her. She over exaggerated everything. So, she decided she was going to have to speak; Blondie was refusing. "You. You are trying to steal my husband! How dare you! You're not important to this group. Hell, why did you even come back? To ruin our chances of survival? Why didn't you just stay at the farm where you should have been killed? Why exactly are you back? Looking like a damsel in distress searching for your hero? I'll tell you this once, and only once. Rick is mine. He is my husband. Stay away from him!" The evil fire-breathing dragon growled, as the coldness of the snow smoked out from her mouth. If it wasn't for the fact she was naturally a human – she could easily be mistaken for that. A creature of fury and anger. It was simple.

Andrea just shook her head with surprise. What an unexpected… Rant about her returning. Over-reaction much? The only reason she was with Rick when she returned, was due to the fact he had offered to help her, and nothing more. If only idiot here could actually notice that, and not be so jammy over everything that went on. The only thing she could get from it was; Jealousy. Lori was, one of only two who knew about the 'moment' Andrea and Shane had together. Put on top of that, Rick and Andrea being close for well, just a few moments. Knowing how much Rick wanted his wife to trust him, he must have told the all so innocent woman about the encounter I the tent when Andrea brought herself to tears over everything. A shoulder to cry on was nothing of worry; it was all just a massive over-reaction. But Lori would never understand that.

More crunching came from behind Andrea; this time with super speed. She turned around, and moments later, she felt her back hit the shock of crunching and freezing as she was tackled to the ground. The face of the tackler of course, was a walker. She huffed about, trying to keep its mouth away from her, to try and survive this attack. As a scream came from her, another came from the dragon – Lori. However, she had no time to help or even look to see what was happening – she was suffering another moment of near-death.

Then, to Andrea's relief – off flew the head of the attacker – and once again, so did the figure of three; Michonne, and her walkers. A delighted smile soon covered her expression, removing the fear and terror which only lingered slightly from the shock of that moment. Assisting Lori was Rick and Daryl – almost oblivious to Andrea. Since when could dragons become princesses? That was a question. In Lori's place was blood, and to her arm a wound. Bite? She was hoping so – get rid of someone who needed to go.

As Andrea attempted to make a step, she didn't know a cut was on her leg – something the cold had blended away, but her first step had her almost collapsing to the ground – but the hand of Michonne saved her. She followed Rick, Daryl and Lori back to the camp – where worried faces met them. Lori was settled down with the guys, while Rick lead Andrea away to the camp after claiming he needed to talk to her – but why he needed to was greatly unclear.

And, he soon started. "Why did you do that, Andrea?" was the question that shot from his mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed – what did she apparently do? "Rick, what are you on about? I didn't do anything, I swear!" Andrea protested, trying to claim herself innocent – which she was. But all he did was shake his head in shame. "Right, so first you hurt my wife, now you lie to me. She has shown me the wound, Andrea. You _stabbed _her." Andrea's eyes opened wide with just utter shock. "What?! That's bullshit! I didn't touch her Rick!" she stated – still trying to prove her innocence.

Andrea stormed off back to camp, not believing Rick's belief of what had happened. She hadn't touched Lori with anything, forget a knife! That was it. Her return to the camp had taken a mere few hours for her to get treated like nothing – with everything she said a 'lie'. She took the route of purposely walking past Lori, where she was lucky to catch sight of her wound. Her eyes opened wide as she passed. That wasn't a knife wound. Maybe a few hours of work, and yeah it could have been done by a knife. But it wasn't. She had seen that before – that mark so many times. And it had great consequences. How could the others not notice? Now, her fate was sealed. She had been bitten.

Later on that day, the camp was settling down to sleep – Glenn was on patrol, however. But laying a sleep for a few hours was the body of Lori. Rick smiled as he entered the tent, and lay beside her – the shock of the wound must have worn her energy down. He closed his eyes and was ready to sleep, when a growl echoed inside. He jumped, waiting to see a walker. There was nothing. Then Lori's face looked in Rick's direction. "Lori!" he yelled with shock before quickly scattering out of the tent, away from his once wife.

"Glenn!" he yelled aloud to grab the attention of the Korean who was sat on watch. Moments later he was to the side of Rick, and out crawled their new walker friend. Andrea hurried out of her tent just like the others – but she was looking for Michonne, who had now disappeared again. She got to her feet after a few moments of trying to awaken a little more, as she was almost out of it, and unable to understand what happened. But a gunshot explained it all, as she thought to the events earlier that day. Carl hurried past Andrea as she saw the tent, and the newly deceased corpse. Carl burst out in tears, and his father pulled him away into a hug, to get him to face away from the terror that they met at the tent. But inside, Rick knew it had to be done. He also knew Lori had in fact lied about that wound of hers – he turned to Andrea, with a disappointed face – he had never felt so disappointed in himself. "Andrea... I... I'm sorry." He muttered, before falling to his knees so he was more at his son's height. By far, this was the worst moment of his life.

TWD: NLIP. C3


	4. Chapter 4

The Walking Dead. No Life Is Perfect Chapter 4

Decided to upload chapter 4 - it's not much. :)

* * *

Andrea just stood frozen. Those words hit her much more than she could ever expect. His apology was almost more than that, the way he said it meant so much more to her. Many minutes passed, and so did people. Glenn and Maggie took Carl from Rick, so they could both have a chance to start re-covering through what had just happened.

Andrea watched as Carl was removed away from Rick. Their tears almost making her feel as if that stubborn bitch Lori didn't deserve to die. But the voice that was sitting in the back of her head continued repeating that she deserved it. Rick didn't know it yet, but it was the best thing that had happened. Herschel was checking Lori's body for the baby. As she was a walker, he wasn't sure what could have happened – it could have turned into one of them if it was even possible.

She walked over to Rick, and pulled him into a hug. He needed a shoulder to cry on. He hugged her back, and didn't want to let go. He was so glad to know someone around there cared about him – not even his dead wife did. But, he still loved her – he had stood by her in so much.

"Hey..." Andrea whispered quietly, to comfort him. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. She didn't want to lie and say she was 'so sorry for his loss', or anything along those lines; she wasn't. It was simple. "Let's go sit down." She muttered softly, and then released her hug. He did the same. She then strode through the soft, crunchy snow to her tent, and her and Rick sat in it, where it was that little bit warmer.

Rick turned his head towards her with a small smile that started to cover the tears. "Thanks, Andrea... For everything. When I called you a liar... I swear I didn't mean it. I had no idea what happened... I was worried. Please forgive me."

A slight nod came from Andrea as the last of the words slipped from his lips. 'Please forgive me.' That was the one thing that she just had to do. It reminded of her first moment back to camp when he apologized for leaving her – another thing he couldn't be blamed for; it has all been Lori. Not anymore. "Of course I forgive you." She said back, with honesty. A smile slowly brightened up her face, as she stared into the soft, innocent eyes of his. There was just something that attracted her to them... But she didn't know what that 'something' was.

She raised her hands and wiped the salty tears from his cheek, and her eyes drifted down to her hand. As she did, Rick's eyes raised to watch hers. The blue that shined in the sun was hidden, as a new shade of blue covered them in the darkness. Something that Rick found stunning about Andrea. That was quite simply her eyes.

They both yawned in defeat after a moment; they were both greatly tired from stress and just the energy of the day. They lay down, watching each other's eyes. Rick's hand drifted over to her face and softly wiped the hair away from her face, and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered, and then he closed his eyes to sleep. Andrea's heart felt like it was pounding at an alarming rate, and it certainly skipped a beat. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe in this apocalypse, love stories could happen. Maybe.


End file.
